Many states and countries are suffering from water shortages—while use of water toys that require a flow of water to interact with the child are still desired. Apparatus such as slides that need water sprayed on them to work well, require a lot of water.
It is therefore desirable to reduce or minimize the water supplied when the person is not actually on the slide.